Story of Drama (Sequel Revenge)
by araraaa
Summary: Baekhyun yang menyesal... Baekhyun yang... Hingga dia terbangun. /BaekYeol fanfiction /Seq for Revenge (ivorgge) OS!


Heiyo ini dia hahay. Sequelnya Revenge. Nih nih aku kasih beneran kan aku udah janji. Maaf kalau ini mengecewakan dan gak greget hehe.. aku lagi males nlis ff bener deh lagi dalam masa super males, jadi ff banyak yg terbengkalai.. ok ok enjoy sorry for typo(S)!

.

.

.

Dia duduk sambil memeluk kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan bibirnya selalu mengucapkan satu kata.

"Hyung..."

Hanya 'hyung' yang selalu ia sebut. Hanya 'hyung'.

Dia ingin 'hyung' nya kembali lagi, mereka bisa bersama-sama seperti dulu.

Saling melempar tawa dan senyum.

Ini salahnya.

Ini semua salahnya.

"Hyung..."

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil mendekatinya. "Sudahlah Kai, ini tak perlu disesali. Tak ada yang perlu disesali," bisik namja itu -Kyungsoo- sambil mengelus lengan dan lutut Kai.

Kai menggeleng kuat.

"Hyung..."

"Kai.. Ini sudah tiga hari. Baekhyun hyung bisa mengamuk jika tahu kau seperti ini..." bujuk Kyungsoo lagi. "Kita keluar dan tengok Baekhyun hyung, ok?"

Dan lagi Kai hanya menggeleng kuat.

Ini semua salahnya.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasihat Kyungsoo.

Balas dendam memang tidak baik.

Karena ternyata.. Dampaknya bukan hanya dirasakan Park Chanyeol dan keluarganya, tapi juga hyungnya.

Baekhyun.

"Hyung tidak ada disini..."

"Kyungsoo... Hyung tidak ada disini..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Hyung ada disini. Hyung ada dibawah. Ayo kita makan dan menengok hyung,"

"HYUNG!" Kai berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian disebuah kamar...

-Di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya duduk diam ditepi ranjangnya. Pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya lesu. Ia kehilangan semuanya.

SELURUH HYUNGNYA!

Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan.

Mereka semua pergi.

Chanyeol? Tangannya sendiri. Tangannya sendiri yang membuat hyung tercintanya itu pergi. Kakaknya yang mencintainya, menyayanginya dengan begitu tulus, harus pergi karena kebodohan dan kelabilan seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun. Baekhyun menyesal dan ingin kembali, namun semua sudah terlambat kan?

Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan. Meski Sehun berwajah sangat datar, Sehun sangatlah menyayangi Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bersama bertiga -Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol- dan mereka saling menyayangi. Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun, karena kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka.

Luhan adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun. Yang amat sangat Baekhyun sayangi. Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan sama seperti ia menyayangi Chanyeol dan Sehun meski Luhan tidak tinggal bersamanya sejak kecil.

Kenapa orang yang Baekhyun sayangi dan menyayangi Baekhyun, pergi dihari yang sama?

Hanya ada Kai, dan Kyungsoo yang tersisa.

Namun Baekhyun bisa apa? Ia hanya teringat pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

Depresi akut, frustasi. Bahkan beberapa kali Kyungsoo ataupun perawat-perawat disini menemukan Baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri.

Baekhyun dan Kai sama-sama depresi. Mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi hanya karena balas dendam.

Sudah Kyungsoo bilang berkali-kali, balas dendam itu sama dengan nol. Tak ada yang bisa didapatkan dari balas dendam selain memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun dan Kai hanya bisa menyesal. Menyesali segalanya.

.

.

.

Kai mendobrak pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hyung..."

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Kai, meski itu mustahil mengingat Kai masih berada diambang pintu sedangkan Baekhyun masih duduk ditepi ranjang. Kai maju perlahan, berusaha mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Setelah sampai, Baekhyun segera menyandarnya kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai, memeluknya pelan namun erat.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat disisi Baekhyun yang lain dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun. Mereka saling berpelukan hingga Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mendekati jendela.

"Hyung.." kali ini bukan suara Kai yang terdengar, melainkan suara Baekhyun.

"Kai! Lihat! Lihat! Disana! Disana!"

Baekhyun menunjuk kearah awan putih dilangit sana melalui jendelanya. Ia terlihat sangat antusias. Kai perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya berharap-harap cemas, ia harap Kai sedang tidak kambuh sekarang.

"Disana! Channie hyung! Sehun hyung! Luhan hyung! Eomma! Appa! Semua! Mereka semua disana! Kai! Kau melihatnya tidak?!" Baekhyun menjerit heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kaca jendela dengan kasar. Kai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Mereka tidak disana, mereka disini," Kai menggunakan tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Mereka selalu bersama kita hyung..."

"Berhentilah seperti ini!"

Kai melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari keluar kamar. Kyungsoo menatapnya kaget, ini terjadi begitu cepat.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Kai, tak lupa menutup pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak bisa keluar. Ya, pintu itu didesain khusus tidak bisa dibuka oleh pasien. Sidik jari pasien akan terdeteksi sehingga pintu itu akan terkunci jika pasien yang menyentuh kenopnya.

Kyungsoo mengejar Kai yang berlari menuju lantai bawah. Sial, cepat sekali Kai kambuh. Antara sifat licik dan jahat dengan sifat bijaknya, mereka... Menguasai Kai bergantian.

Bisa dibilang, kepribadian ganda. Tapi sifat-sifat dan kepribadian Kai bisa berubah kapan saja, tidak menentu. Dan jujur, itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat kewalahan mengurus kekasihnya itu.

"Kai! Tunggu!"

Bruk!

Tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan tubuh Kai diatasnya. Namun Kai diam. Ia tidak bergerak. Hanya bibirnya saja yang bergetar menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hyung..."

Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Kai panik. Tubuh Kai semakin lemas dipangkuannya dan suster-suster mulai berdatangan. Kyungsoo melirik kearah dada Kai. Disana terdapat sebuah pisau.

Jadi ini yang membuat Kai diam?

Diam seperti ini?

Para suster mulai mengangkat Kai dan membawanya ke ruang UGD. Kyungsoo berkata kepada salah satu suster, "Tolong urus dia aku akan segera kembali aku harus mengecek keadaan kakaknya di ruang sana," bahkan nada bicaranya sangat cepat tanda ia sangat panik.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang bisa dilihatnya jendela kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun biasanya berdiri berjam-jam jika sudah berada didekat jendela.

Dan bisa Kyungsoo pastikan Baekhyun melihat keadaan Kai tadi.

Kyungsoo berlari, berlari semakin cepat menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Shit! Baekhyun sedang memanjat jendela.

"Kai! Kai!"

Baekhyun terus memanggil Kai sambil berusaha menaiki jendela besar itu. Kyungsoo menariknya kuat namun lembut.

"Pintunya sudah terbuka, hyung. Kita lewat pintu saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera berlari kencang keluar kamar rawatnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Sesungguhnya olahraga bukanlah hal yang cocok untuknya. Namun ini semua harus ia lakukan. Demi Kai dan keluarganya.

"Hyuung!" panggil Kyungsoo, berusaha untuk menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Hyuung! Kai ada di Unit Gawat Darurat bukan disana!" Kyungsoo makin panik ketika Baekhyun justru berlari menuju keluar area rumah sakit.

Dimana para satpam?!

Mengapa pintu gerbang terbuka lebar dan Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menerobos?!

"Hyuung!"

Ckiiitt!

Terdengar suara rem yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Kyungsoo berlari semakin cepat, hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun tergeletak lemah dipinggir trotoar.

"Hyuung!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, namun ia sudah teramat sangat lelah. Ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"BAEKKIE ANDWAE!" Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Sial.

"Yeollie ada apa?" suara lembut namja yang dicintainya itu mengalun indah menyapa gendang telinganya. Seketika Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Mimpi buruk lagi ya?" tanya namja itu lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Memimpikan Baekhyun si jahat itu lagi?"

Deg.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap namja yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Yeollie jahat! Kan sudah kubilang, lupakan manusia jahat itu! Aku membencinya!" jerit namja itu lagi. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau membencinya, chagi?"

Namja itu mendengus sebal, "Tentu saja karena ia... Berniat membunuhmu kan? Ia yang membunuh eomma kan?" nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar diakhir. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengusak rambut namja yang amat sangat ia cintai itu dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun yang jahat adalah adikku..." bisik Chanyeol. Lalu kedua tangannya meraih tubuh mungil 'kekasihnya' untuk memeluknya.

"Dan Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah kekasihku..." Chanyeol mengecup kening namja itu lama.

Ya, dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Tapi... Apa Yeollie benar-benar sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya... Bahkan hampir membunuh Kai adikmu sendiri. Itu semua karenaku kan? Untuk apa aku marah?" bisik Chanyeol. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok yang dicintainya ini.

"Tapi aku yang membunuh eomma..."

"Sst, eomma sudah bahagia bersama appa disana. Juga bersama eomma dan appamu. Mereka semua memaafkanmu dan Kai juga Luhan. Tidak ada lagi yang bersalah disini, jadi berhentilah menangis," Chanyeol sedikit menyindir diakhir kalimatnya begitu menyadari Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Ini mimpinya yang terulang lebih dari tiga kali. Dan setiap mimpinya terulang, Baekhyun akan selalu seperti ini. Bertanya mengapa ia memimpikan Baekhyun yang jahat, bertanya mengapa ia menyayangi Baekhyun yang jahat, selalu seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa.

"Yeollie..."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau... Menceritakan padaku tentang kejadian malam itu? Aku mengantuk,"

"Hei, mengapa kau selalu memintaku menceritakan kejadian malam itu saat kau mau tidur?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agak Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Ush... Yeollie..."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu terlebih dahulu padamu,"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Yeollie? Dulu kau selalu memanggilku Channie,"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Karena Channie itu kakakku. Dan Yeollie adalah kekasihku. Seperti kau, yang memiliki Baekhyun yang jahat sebagai adikmu, dan aku yang sekarang sebagai kekasihmu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia masih sangat polos dan jujur, meski hatinya sempat terbutakan oleh kebencian dan dendam.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku, Yeollie!"

.

.

.

-Flashback-

"Bicaramu mudah! **Park Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi!"** bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. "**Aku membencimu. Aku -mencintaimu."** Baekhyun menunduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau yang membunuh eomma, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol out of topic. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kau akan membunuhku?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku Baek... Waeyo?"

Brakk!

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai yang menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah sedangkan Kyungsoo yang memegangi lengan Kai, berusaha mencegah Kai untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Karena kau dan keluargamu yang menyebabkan kematian kedua orang tuaku,"

Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh dan Kai mulai mendekati Chanyeol yang masih memerangkap Baekhyun didinding.

"Tapi Kai, bukankah seharusnya kita impas?"

"Impas apanya?"

Bugh!

Satu bogem mentah diterima Chanyeol. Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur, dan Kai segera menarik Baekhyun, menyuruhnya pergi dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Tapi Kai..."

"Pergi hyung!"

"Kai.. Kau -atau mungkin kalian- telah kehilangan kedua orang tua kalian. Dan aku juga, bukankah kita impas? Kita sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua sekarang,"

Bugh!

Satu pukulan lagi mengenai pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam. Ini sangat sakit.

"Tapi, orang sepertimu tidak pantas hidup. Bisa saja ada keluarga lainnya yang bernasib sama seperti kami karenamu!"

Bugh!

"Baekhyun hyung!" Kyungsoo menjerit. Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo tidak melihat kapan Baekhyun pergi dan mengambil sebuah kursi...

Lalu melemparnya pada Kai.

"Kai... Astaga.." Baekhyun menggigit kukunya sendiri.

Ia hampir membunuh Chanyeol, dan kini adiknya tergeletak tak berdaya karena hantaman kursi belajar Chanyeol darinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Ia dengan cepat meraihnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Apa anda memiliki hubungan dengan pemilik telepon ini?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Kim Luhan dan temannya ditemukan mengalami kecelakaan, bisakah anda ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang?"

Piip.

Baekhyun bingung, yang ia lakukan hanya terduduk dan diam. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memeluknya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo memangku Kai dan ambulans akan segera datang. Mereka juga akan segera bertemu Luhan dan Sehun.

-Flashback end-

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya. Dengan perlahan ia menidurkan Baekhyun dan melirik jam. "Masih pukul 3.00 a.m.,"

Chanyeol mulai menidurkan tubuhnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan tubuhnya.

"Besok kita akan menjenguk Kai di rumah sakit, kuharap ia sudah sadar. Kita juga akan membantu Luhan hyung belajar berjalan besok. Jaljayo, Baekkie,"

.

.

.

END

Huaa maaf gak nge feel ya kan ya kan? Ini bikin langsung loh sebelum dipost ini baru dibikin -_- gila ya aku hahay.. tapi kalian tetep review oke?

Ini emang sengaja aku bikin gak mendetail, biar gimana ya? Ya pokoknya ini emang sengaja dibikin gak nge feel deh, kalo baca ff nge feel kan udah sering tuh, jadi ini aku ceritain garis besarnya aja..

Maaf ya judul sama isi gak nyambung, abis bingung mau dikasih judul apa hehe..

Disini ada yang mau side story about KaiSoo? Hunhan mah gak usah/eehh boleh kok Hunhan juga. Kalo mau loh yaaa hehe.. kalo gak juga aku rapopo/?

Eh ada yang tau berita ttg kris? Dduizhang kenapa sih? Aduuh jangan out dong beibeh/? Nanti aku karo sopo/?

Yaudah, last. Seperti biasa, review please?


End file.
